Changing Life
by MySoulIsYoursTakeIt
Summary: this is the sequel to Life Changer- Jamie, Lae, and Rose all go back to being Organization members. Many things will happen, brothers will come back. Evil will regain powere and the bad guys will become the heroes? read and find out.
1. Reunion

Ok this is the sequel to Life Changer. I hope you like it.

On with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four years now, four years that I haven't seen Axel, well Lae. We talk a lot on the phone though. I've defiantly seen my sister, Rose. She misses Demyx so much. I miss Roxas, too, he is like a brother to me.

I sighed, sitting is the sand looking out over the ocean. I was in my bathing suit, it was blue and white with silver in it. I had my sunglasses on top of my head and I was looking through my music on my I-Phone.

I haven't heard much from Lae lately, but he's probably busy. I set my phone in the sand and watched the waves for a while.

My phone beeped and vibrated, that had meant I got a text message. I picked it up and it was from Lae. In the message it had me sitting in the sand, and below it said 'I've missed you.'

How could he..... I turned around and saw Axel standing there. He was wearing black swimming trunks with flames on them, and a red and white shirt, which was unbuttoned to reveal his perfect abs. I dropped my phone and got up so I could run to him, he smiled and held his arms wide.

I got to him and jumped into his arms and was crying. "I missed you so much." He said into my ear.

"I missed you, too." I said and slid to the sandy ground. He leaned down and kissed me softly. I took his hand and pulled him to were I sat.

"You know you have changed so much." He said as we sat in the sand.

"What do you mean?" I ask looking at him.

"You look more grown up, not that you weren't before. But your, wow." He said motioning at me. I smiled.

"You got taller. And what about these?" I asked poking him in the abs.

"Had them." He said taking my hand and pulling me closer to him.

"Of course." I said as he laid back. I put my head on his chest and he rubbed his hand back and forth on my shoulder.

"I should go get Rose, she would love to see you."

"Ok."

"I'll go get her. Stay here, don't leave. I don't think I could stand it."

"I Promise." He said and kissed me before I got up.

I ran inside and stopped at the steps. "Rose guess who's here." I yelled up the stairs.

"Who?" She asked looking down.

"Lae." She looked a little confused. "Axel."

"Axel's here?" I nod. "Hold on, I'll be right there." She ran back to her room.

She ran down the steps and we ran out the door.

When we got to Axel, we dove and knocked him to the ground. "Hey Rose." He said as we sat on top of him.

"Sup Lae."

"It's nice to see you again."

"Same here." After an awkward silence, Axel spoke up.

"Would you guys get off of me?"

"Oh sure." We said and rolled off of him. He put his arms around both of us, but Rose slid to sit in front of us.

"Lae, have you heard from Demyx?" She asked looking at the sand and then to Lae.

"Not for a while. Did he tell you his name is Myde?"

She shook her head. "I don't think he did."

"Oh." We sat in silence for a while.

"Lae, when is your birthday?" I asked and he looked at me.

"July 31st."

"So you are 24 years old?" I asked. He pursed his lips and nodded.

"It's not the bad. We're both 20. She'll be 21 in 7 days, and I'll be 21 in a month and 3." Rose said.

"Yeah but in a month and 7 days, I will be 25."

"I say 25 in 'mature' years, but 20 in 'look' years." I said looking him in the eyes.

"That's what I missed about you. You are loving." He leaned over and kissed me.

"Oh get a room." Rose said disgusted.

I put my hands on the side of his face and looked at her. "Go inside." I suggested.

"Fine dinner's almost ready anyway." She said standing up. She walked to the house.

"Would you stay for dinner?" I asked pushing him back into the sand.

"I would love to." He said and put his hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer to him. I leaned up to kiss him and he rolled over so he was on top of me.

When he kissed my neck so I could breath. "You know my mother's watching, probably." He let out a little laugh and looked up at me.

"So."

"So, she will tell my father and brother. They will kill you."

"Ok." He sat up and pulled me up, too. He looked at my house, then back to me. "Your mother is watching."

I sighed. "I knew it. She still thinks I'm a little kid and I can't handle myself." I said standing up and he stood up with me.

"I don't think you're a little kid." He said running his hand through my hair. He kissed me softly.

"Thanks." I said and led him to my house. We walked into the back door and my mother wiped her hands on a towel and walked towards us.

"Honey, who is this?" She asked.

"Mom, I would like you to meet Lae."

"Hello Lae nice to meet you." She said.

"Nice to meet you, too." He said and hugged her. She looked at me and mouthed the words 'he's a keeper'. I smiled.

"So are you staying for dinner?" She asked when he finished hugging her.

"If I may, then I'd be glad to."

"Good, we are having Jambalaya." She said and went back to cooking dinner.

"Hope you like spicy foods." I said.

"I love spicy foods." He said and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm going to get Dad and Embry, along with a pair if shorts and a jacket."

"Ok dear." I pulled out a chair for Lae and went into the living room.

"Hey dad, it's dinner time."

"Ok honey." I ran upstairs and into the hallway. I banged on Embry's door and Rose's.

"Dinner time you guys."

"K." The said back. I ran to my room grabbed a pair of shorts, and my little zip up jacket. I put those on and ran back down stairs. I beat them all to the kitchen.

My father came in with Embry following. Lae stood up. "Hello and who are you?" My father asked.

"I'm Lae." He said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Lae." My father said shaking his hand. "This is my oldest, Embry."

"Hello Embry." Lae put his hand out for Embry this time but embry ignored it. "Ok." Lae mumbled under his breath.

"Come on, I don't want dinner to get cold." My mother said, breaking the silence. We all sat down around the table and ate.

"So," my father started. "How do you two know each other?"

"We were really good friends back in school."

"Ah." Before he asked anymore questions, I interrupted.

"Dad, can't you ask the questions later?"

"Fine."

"Thank you." I said and resumed eating.

We ate and talked for an hour. Lae helped me wash dishes, and put them away. I walked into the living room and

Lae followed.

We sat on the floor. He sat up against the wall and I sat in front of him. My dad laid off the questions, thank god.

We watched TV for a while. When the sun was starting to set, Lae played with my hair. "Dad, were going to go outside." I said standing up.

"Ok." He said looking at the TV. I stood up and walked into the kitchen to the back door and Lae followed.

The sand was still warm as we walked through it. The beach chairs were still down there so we sat in them.

When the sun officially set, it turned everything silver and black under the moon light. I took off my sunglasses and stoop up. Lae watched intently. I took off my jacket and shorts and dropped them to the sand.

I walked to the waters edge and turned my head so I could see Lae. He stood up, dropped his shirt to the ground and walked toward me. His skin looked white and his hair the color of dried blood.

When he reached me, his arms constricted around me. His kisses started at my shoulder, to my neck, and then to my cheek. I turned my head to look into his eyes and his face was so close. He kissed me, again, but with a lot more passion.

Someone cleared their throat. I stepped quickly away from Lae to see who it was. It was my brother, Embry. "Why are you spying on me?" I asked, my voice cracking through the dead silence.

"Cause you're my little sister. Plus, your with this guy who looks like he's 27."

"24." Lae and I had snapped at the same time. Even though his voice turned into a low growl.

"I don't care, I don't trust him."

"Stop acting like you're the boss of me, cause your not."

"Jamie, I know what he wants-"

"Yeah to see me. He hasn't seen me in four years."

"No, something else."

"Butt out!" Lae said with Venom in his voice.

"Ooooo, I'm so scarred." I looked at Lae and his hand was slightly glowing. But Embry didn't notice.

"Embry go get Rose." He just stood there. "Now, and stay inside."

"Fine." He said and turned to head to the house. He mumbled something stupid and walked away. I turned to Lae and grabbed his hand.

It was so hot, I yelped in surprise. "I'm sorry." Lae said, trying to find a way to help.

"No, it's ok." I said and shook my hand.

Rose came running out of the house. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." I hesitated. "I just wanted Embry to leave."

"Ok." She said, she liked the sound of getting out of the house and staying out. "Hey, I'm going to go swimming."

"Whatever." She smiled and went to the water. I wrapped my arms around Lae and we walked back to the chairs and sat down. My original intentions were to go swimming, but that can wait.

Lae pulled me into his lap and we watched her.

The soothing sound of the ocean waves were peaceful. I laid my head on his shoulder on he laid his head on mine.

I heard a splash and a scream. I jumped up along with Lae. We sprinted down to the water but stopped in defeat when she was almost under.

"Shit, I can't go in there." I looked from him to the water and repeated. Her head had gone under.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey, wuzzup!! Guess What to the 2 nicer reviewers who gave me idea, I will rewrite the first one, but the old one will still be on there. I also have another story in mind, it will probably be only a few Chapters that's it, but it will be hilarious.


	2. Drowned

Wuzzup!! I'm going to use that for now on. But this Chapter is in rose's PoV. And before we begin, I am somewhat advertising a few readers. They are all in my fav's, but here they are:

Demyx-Axel-2362

KingdomHeartsBoy21

ilovezexionandaxel23

They are some really good writers. Some good reading recommendations are:

_The Fallen Portrait_

_The Black Petal_(sequel to _The Fallen Portrait_)

_Organization 13 Talk Show_

On with the story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose's PoV

I let out a scream as something grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. Salt water poured into my mouth. Something held me in a tight grip and refused to release me as I struggled against it.

My eyes opened and stung as they met with the salty water. They locked onto a pair of blue green eyes.

I screamed and winced as the water also stung my throat.

Demyx!

I returned the embrace with all of my remaining strength.

_I am dying, _I thought. _But I don't care._ My tears blended into the ocean water.

Bubbles came out of my mouth as I tried to say, "I've missed you."

"I love you." He said kissing my forehead. It was as clear as if we were above the surface.

I hugged him tighter. I didn't want us to be separated, again. I felt my bare feet touch the sandy ground of the seafloor.

I felt myself fading into darkness and my grip on Demyx loosening. "No." I whispered and I knew he heard me.

One of his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Sand rose off of the floor as he kicked off of it, striking out for the surface.

Everything else went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry that it was so short. But thanks Demyx-Axel-2362 for telling me how you wanted this chapter to go. So now I dedicate this chapter to you, my good friend.


	3. Make up or Make out?

Ok, I'm sorry I haven't wrote lately. I am still in a huge writers block. It sucks. I even listen to music and read all books to get any ideas. Ok so if this chapter may make no sense, sorry.

Your probably wondering why I wrote that it is because I start writing with no plan of the chapter in my head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**chapter 3**

Tears came to my eyes. "I'm going to go try." I said before I ran to the water. Lae grabbed my hand and didn't let me go.

"She's to far down there. You can't get her." I looked out to the point in the water of where she went under. There were bubbles.

"Lae." I said. "Look." After a moment of silence.

"I can't believe it." He said as someone came up and out of the water, holding my limp little sister. "Demyx, what are you doing here?"

Demyx kinda ran up to us and laid her down. "She's unconscious." I kneeled down and did CPR. It worked.

She coughed up a bunch of salt water. "Rose. Rose, can you hear me?" Her breathing was ragged, but she managed to nod.

"Demyx? Do you know where he is?"

"I'm right here." He said coming a little closer. I helped Rose up and she wound her arms around him.

"Thank you Demyx." She said.

"How about we go sit down." Lae said.

"That's a good idea." Demyx said and guided Rose to the chairs. Lae took my hand and we followed them. I sat down with Lae, and rose sat with Demyx.

We talked and talked for a good hour. I asked why Demyx was here, he told me he wanted to see Rose. I thought he lived in another world and wasn't able to come here unless.... Unless he had his powers. I was going to have a talk with Lae later.

Before Rose fell asleep, Demyx and Lae said that they were going to a hotel to stay. They couldn't stay here because my father would flip.

I gave Lae a hug goodbye as Rose did to Demyx. We watched them leave and we went to bed ourselves.

I couldn't sleep, so I got up and put my coat on and went to the car. I decided to check the only hotel in this city, well it is the closest one.

I walked in and to the front desk. "Hello, how may I help you?" The lady asked.

"What room is Lae in?"

"Lae Flurry?" She asked, so I nodded. "He is in room 112."

"Thank you." I ran to find his room.

When I got there, I knocked on his door softly. I heard footsteps and the door unlock. It opened and I saw Lae standing there. "Hey," He said and smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep." I said.

"Come on in." He said and opened the door further. I smiled and walked in. I went and sat down on the bed, and he followed.

"Lae, I have a question."

"Yeah?' He said and turned on the light beside the bed.

"I thought that the only way for people to go to other worlds is that you have to have powers." He knew what I was asking and he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, about that. When you guys left, we didn't. Superior thought that you guys could go home, so he made you guys think we were all leaving. When some of us really can't. But, that is the reason it still seems that I have my powers. Demyx, really shouldn't have been here though, but I just got done with my mission before I got here."

"Oh, so everybody is still there?" He nodded. "Are we going back?"

" I hope so, but I'm not sure." I took off my jacket and Lae pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around me. He put his nose in my hair, and breathed deeply. We stayed like this for a while.

I unhooked my arms and put my hands on his chest, and he leaned up against the head board of the bed.

His cheek pressed against mine. For some reason, this skin burned where we were connected. He whispered in my ear.

"I love you, Jamie. Always have, always will."

His cheek slowly slid back, and his chin tilted to the side so that his mouth covered mine. He _tried_ to kiss me. I could tell that he tried. But his intentions went up in smoke.

There was fire _everywhere_, because _he_ was everywhere. His hands traced my skin, burning it. His lips tasted every inch of my face.

My hands went up and knotted in his spiky, red hair. I pulled him to me as if there were any possible way for us to be closer.

His tongue twisted with mine, and there was no part of my mind that was not invaded by the insane desire that possessed me.

He pulled his mouth free and pressed his lips to my ear again.

"Do you love me?" I nodded. "Prove it." He said and his lips attacked mine again.

His phone rang, and I couldn't make myself pull away. I was on fire.

My hands slid from his neck and traced the flat planes of his chest. His hands burned the skin of my back.

"Jamie." Lae moaned.

I felt the muscles of his stomach under my palms. My hands crushed between us as he leaned forward to reach his phone at the end of the bed.

It was still ringing. I heard him open it and groan. He put his hand on my cheek and answered the phone.

"Hello Superior." He said still breathless. I could hear Superior he was quite loud.

"Where are you?"

"Still on the mission."

"Hurry up. I need to go somewhere and you have to be here."

"Ok. I 'll go as fast as I can."

"Good." He said, then I heard the dial tone. He hung up. Lae snapped the phone shut and threw it so it landed in the chair across the room. He looked down and had one hand cover his eyes.

"Are you going to leave?" I asked, brushing his hair back. He slowly looked up.

"No." He said sternly. I put my head on his chest an laid there. He slowly ran his fingers through my hair.

"You know, your gonna have to go back sooner or later."

"Yeah I know. I just want to spend sometime with you." I nodded.

"Another question. Why didn't you come earlier, to see me I mean?" He sighed.

When I didn't think he was going to answer, he did. "I came here any possible time I could see you." He looked at me. "I saw you pretty much everyday, just never knew how to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"To tell you we stayed."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but it took me 4 years to have a plan. And it was a plan you could have thought of in a couple minuets."

"You never were the brightest crayon in the box." I said and he laughed.

"Yeah. But I'm sorry. I would've come sooner but...yeah."

"It's ok." I said and got up and kissed him on the cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I decided to spend the night with Lae. I might not get to see him for another who-knows-how-many years. The next day we went around town to have some fun. We went to the beach, and watched all the little kids go up to the water, laugh and runaway before the water touched there feet. It was cute. I didn't know how much time I had left with him until later that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well review, luv me.


	4. Back?

**Hey, I know I haven't finished Life changer but, I read this and I think I was going to update all my stories. This is a major one I wanted.**

**Hope you like it!!!!**

**Chapter 4**

**Back?**

We sat out behind our house, watching the sunset. It was a beautiful night. All the children were beginning to get called in by there parents. My parents went on a vacation. And my sister and brother were out with friends.

I leaned over to kiss him, he pulled me over to sit on his lap. I would miss him a lot. "You know how we have hearts?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," I said, tensing up, not sure where this conversation was going.

"I think you changed that. I never thought I heart till I met you. You mean the world to me and I can say that without a heart." I gently put my hand on his chest, where his heart would be.

"yes you can, you don't need a heart to love. Actually the only way you can register love is through your brain. Your brain does all that a thinkin'." I said smiling.

"You are too smart," he murmured into my hair.

"Naw, I just know things. Plus you are smart, just not my smart." I said smirking. He chuckled softly.

I then heard a familiar sound. A sound I haven't heard in four years. I sat up and looked, startling Axel in the process. A Xemnas, a guy that had black hair with gray streaks in it and an eye patch, I couldn't place his name, and Roxas, who walked out last.

"Axel," Xemnas growled, not happy with what he was seeing. Axel tried to get up but I got up and walked over to the three.

"Xemnas," I said holding my hand out for him. He was startled at how I had remembered for so long.

"Jamie," Roxas exclaimed and came at me with open arms. He had gotten over the dispute between us. I hugged him back. I stepped back to look at, what was his name. It started with an X.

Xigbar! "Ahh, little Dorothy." I ran up to hug him too.

"Jamie, you have to come back now, you and your sister both. There is another wave of heartless and darkness. This is worse than last time." I shivered at the thought.

"Yes superior. I will come back, I just have to find my sister," I said and began to turn around.

"No need, Demyx is getting her. You need to come now." I nodded. "Go get somethings and Axel will bring you back to the castle." Then he left with Roxas and Xigbar following.

I turned to look at Axel and give him a huge hug. "I get to come back," I whispered. Axel made a portal to my room.

I walked out into my bedroom. I grabbed my I pod, and a sketch pad and a few pencils. I grabbed a good book, a few pieces of clothing and threw it into a duffel bag. I turned to look at Axel and he had my mini sketch pad in hand and quickly put it into his pocket.

And I was on my way to my life again.

**

* * *

**

Well, isn't this weird. I was stumped on the first one I had to put up a chapter for this one before I forgot it's plot. But I mean, how could I forget, its a big shocker. Ha ha, you have to wait.

**Please review!!**

**Luv Alex**


	5. fiancée

**Hey guys, it has been forever and I have finished Life Changer. This one is where this crazy train does a friken 360 out of nowhere and I think is really good. It all becomes a huge shocker and I really hope you like it. I really hate Xemnas in this chapter, he's a player and just freaky.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, just Maexji, Xesor, and my buddy Sarah owns Shay. ooops, let too much out.. XP**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I walked through the portal, holding Axel's hand. "Where home," he said as we ended up in his room. I sighed, it truly felt like home again. I looked around and saw the note I left him hanging on the mirror.

"You still have it," I said smiling.

"Yeah," he mumbled into my hair, pulling me closer to him. I pulled him towards the door.

"Lets go see people," I said. We headed to the kitchen and saw Roxas. "Roxas!" I yell and jumped into his awaiting arms. "I've missed you man," He sat me down on the floor and held me away at arms length.

"Wow, four years has been a long time. You've changed, a good changed," he said and blushed. I looked down and I could feel a warmness rise to my cheeks.

"Thanks," I mumbled, then remembered who I haven't seen yet. "Where's Xion?"

"Um, she ran away," Axel said, stepping closer to me. I looked at him, shocked.

"Why? Why did she leave?" I asked looking between both of them. They were both facing each other, having a silent conversation.

"Number Fourteen left due to physical matters. There will be no more talk on the girl," Siax sad stoically as he entered the kitchen. Axel and Roxas breathed a silent sigh of relief as I turned towards Siax.

"What "physical matters"?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips, glaring daggers at him.

"Surviving," he retorted as he grabbed a water and left. I looked to Axel and Roxas, who both looked deep in thought, and grabbed their hands.

"Let's go somewhere," I said, pulling them towards a portal I made.

We landed on top of the Clock Tower, looking at the sunset. "Wow, this looks better than in my dreams," I said sitting down and the guys following suit.

"You dreamed about this place?" Roxas asked incredulously, I nodded sheepishly.

"I missed it and you guys so much that, I thought, maybe if I dream about it as much as I can, it'll happen, right? Look where it got me," I said smiling at both of them.

"I'm glad your back though, we thought Axel was almost about to die when we got you, he had been gone for months. Now we know he was creepin on you," Roxas said, nudging Axel causing me to laugh.

"Hardy-har-har. Your so funny," Axel mumbled but I grabbed he hand and laced my fingers together. He smiled at me and leaned in to kiss me lightly on the lips.

"Oh get a room," Roxas said, making a gagging sound, _just like my sister_. MY SISTER!

"Where's Rose?" I asked, pulling away.

"With Demyx, she's fine, I promise. Now about that room Roxas previously mentioned," he said wagging his eyebrows.

"Eww," Roxas said standing up. "I'm gonna go back and get ready for a party tonight, see you guys then."

"See ya Roxy," I said waving, when he left and with a few seconds of wait, Axel attacked my lips. He pushed me to get on the ground so if we rolled, we wouldn't fall. His long fingers gripped my waist tightly, never wanting to let go. I reached up to the back of his neck and pulled him closer to me so he wasn't on the ledge anymore. I heard a groan from the back of Axel's throat as he landed not to lightly on me. He moved his hips so they were flush against mine which caused a blazing fire to run from my fingers, to my stomach, then to my toes, making them curl.

Then that wonderful pressure on my lips left, but then I felt it on my throat and neck. God it felt so good. I could feel him place light kisses all along my throat, collarbone, then up to my jaw. When he made it back to the side of my neck, he kissed it lightly then pierced it with his teeth, pressing harder each time and sucking. I tried to hold back a moan, but I failed and I could feel him smile. I leaned towards his ear. "You...better stop that... i-i-if you know whats... good for you... Axel-l." I said, my breath quickening as he found a new spot to bite and suck, right behind my ear.

"That wouldn't be any fun, now would it," he said, his hands starting to roam. I pushed his hands away from the zipper of my cloak.

"Axel, please, I-I," but a load moan escaped my lips and his hips ground into mine.

"You make the most beautiful sounds." he whispered huskily into my ear. I only made a sound of protest as he started to unzip my cloak.

"Axel," I said again as the zipper was down to my waist. "_Axel," _I growled, trying to push him off, not wanting to go further. He finally leaned back and got up.

"What?" he asked. _How in the hell could he ask that question when he was about to take me like some whore on the corner of a street._

"You know what," I said standing up, brushing off my cloak and fixing my hair. I made a portal to go to my room. "I didn't want to start this life with a fight, but, it's going to."

"Mae, please, I'm sorry I-" and I didn't hear the rest of it.

* * *

I put on a little black dress, following the instructions on the invitation. It was a formal event, black dress, black tie. I was excited, last party I went to didn't go over so well. I looked at myself in the mirror, pulling my hair back slightly, with some hanging in my face, I also noticed that my tattoo from the middle of my back and up to my neck could be seen with this dress. I grabbed my heels and put them on, along with a white coat. I made a portal to the address and walked out in front of a country club type venue. It was very pretty, a little fountain on the front, and statues up along the stairs leading to the front door.

I saw Xigbar waiting by the steps, he was wearing a tailored tux with a black tie. "Xigbar," I called to him, he turned to look at me and his eye bugged out.

"H-h-hello Maexji. You look stunning," he said, bowing slightly.

"Thank you Xigbar, quite the gentleman tonight, eh?" I said and he held his arm out for me and I took it.

"I'm usually a gentleman when women are around," he said smiling.

"What about four years ago then?" I asked.

"You weren't a woman then," he said then let go of me as we walked into one of the side ballrooms. "Here we are, we are here with a company, major company. So, people we don't know will be here, please be on your best behavior."

"I will dad," I sad and walked to the bar but a young man stopped me.

"May I have your coat Miss," he asked and I started to take it off.

"Sure thing, and thank you Mr.-"

"You can call me Kitta Miss.-" he said taking my coat.

"Call me Mae," I said and continued my journey to the bar. I saw a few members there, talking among other people.

"What would you like to drink Miss." the bartender asked.

"Um, champagne would be nice," I said and he nodded, he must think I'm 21, soon I will be in like five days. He handed me the glass and I thanked him then turned to look at the crowd. I caught Xemnas's eyes and he called me over to his little group of short, pudgy men. I walked towards him and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"This, Mr. Chacoon, is my new secretary," he said to Mr. Chacoon.

"Ahh, you might have to let me borrow her someday Xemnas. What is your name sweetie," he asked me.

"My name is Maexji Mr. Chacoon."

"Ahh, such a lovely name," he said, nodding and looking off into the distance. "I was wondering if you would like to return Xemnas's ring and take mine," he said nudging Xemnas.

"She's my fiancée Mr. Chacoon, not yours," Xemnas said, pulling me closer to his side.

"Then lets see the new couple kiss," he said and started a chant saying "kiss, kiss, kiss," I smiled at the crowd who joined in and looked at Xemnas, but his face was right next to mine. He put his hand on the side of my face and pulled me closer to him until our lips met. I shuddered slightly, his lips weren't Axel's, but they were nice and warm, not blazingly hot. He pulled away and chuckled at how I kissed him back.

"Very nice, a woman that can kiss, the best kind," Mr. Chaccon said and began to ramble on about what other good things women can do. I slipped away from their group and headed to an empty table in the back of the room. I set down my drink and sat down myself with my head in my hands. _I was the little slut that goes around to his co-members, or that's what I thought Mr. Chacoon thought of me._ I sighed and drowned my champagne in one gulp. I looked out into the crowd and saw nobody I noticed, then I felt fingers trace my tattoo from my neck, down my back, to where the design disappeared down the back of my dress.

"You know, I'm supposedly engaged to Xemnas and if Mr. Who-wants-a-blow-job-from-me-Chacoon sees you touching me, hell will be paid," I said, leaning against the hands at my back.

"Well, your not his fiancée and I can do this to my girl," Axel said. "I've noticed how Xigbar, the kid who takes coats, and the bartender stare at you. It's kinda creepy," he said sitting down next to me. I didn't respond, or even look at him. "I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I didn't listen to you, I listened to my needs. I will never do that again unless you say so, I-I just really missed you Mae."

I nodded in understanding, "I forgive you Axel." he smiled as I took took his hand underneath the table.

"Where did that tattoo come from?" Axel asked, rubbing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I got it when I turned 20. It was a party with my girlfriends and we wanted to do something stupid, tattoos were the first thing we thought of. It was funny, since I was the birthday girl, I had to get the biggest tattoo. I wanted something with an angel and some random things. I thought the design was pretty," I said, looking at him.

"It's beautiful. I really like it," he said, giving me a small smile. I looked up and saw Xemnas walking over to us.

"Maexji, you need to sit with me while we are here. If you are to be my fiancée, act like one," he said as if this whole charade was my idea.

"Uh huh, whatever you say my love," I grumbled, getting up and taking his arm. He led us to the long table where Mr. Chacoon and his goons sat.

"Oh, hello Maexji, we haven't seen you since we met. I hope you didn't run away from us," Mr. Chacoon said with his mouth full of food.

I didn't sir, you two seemed immersed in a wonderful conversation and I thought I'd be intruding." I said and smiled sweetly.

"Such a smart woman, not intruding in her soon-to-be-husband's business. Women are supposed to cook, clean, and produce healthy, strapping young boys," Cacoon said, shoving food into his mouth. I rolled my eyes and sat down, with a plate of steak and potatoes sitting down in front of me.

Their conversation continued and I stared down at my plate, moving food around with my fork. I looked up and saw Axel, Roxas, Xigbar and some other members sitting at a table but Axel was waving at me and smirking. I smiled back and nodded, but when I did, I felt a hand on my thigh and looked over at Xemnas, he shook his head no and pulled me closer. This was gonna be one of the weirdest nights I will ever have.

After dinner, we stood up and headed to the bar. Since I was a "woman", I wasn't allowed to drink anything. This guy was really starting to piss me off. "Lets see the engaged couple dance," Chacoon decided, raising his glass. I shook my head no but Xemnas pulled me to the dance floor.

"Superior, I swear to God! Don't make me do this." I said, pulling against his hold.

"Stop, It's only tonight. I don't want to do it anymore than you do," he muttered, pulling me closer to him and putting his hands on my waist. I put my hands around his neck and we danced. People whistled, cheered, and "awed".

After we stopped dancing, he leaned down and kissed me. It was nothing like the kiss he gave me earlier. This one, it felt as if he was playing tonsil hockey with me. It was so disgusting and I had to act like I liked it. He pulled away and put his arm around my shoulders to keep mt close to him. "I hate you," I mumbled under my breath.

"It's only tonight," he mumbled back.

"Are you sure, he's not gonna invite us back and ask me to be there? Huh, what happens then?"

"Just cool it, I'll tell them you broke it off, I cheated. Happy," he asked.

"Greatly," I said before Chacoon came over to give me a hug and say he will see us again soon. As soon as the Jack-ball left, I pushed away from Xemnas and headed over to Axel.

"Total FML moment just then," I said sitting down and leaning my head on his shoulder.

"That's good, I thought you were liking that kiss he gave you," he said, running his fingers up and down my thigh, I shivered and the feeling.

"I had to act like I did for Xemnas's 'sake'," I said, stilling his hand with mine and intertwining our fingers. "I want to never do that ever again, it was so nasty," I said as he pulled me closer to him and burying his nose in my hair.

"I have a surprise for you tonight," he said, his voice muffled by my hair.

"A surprise? What for, I don't think there is anything special I missed," I asked, really confused.

"Don't worry about it, after we leave here we will go to the clock tower, sound okay?" I nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Axel, I always will."

"I love you, too," he said pulling me into a hug. We just stayed there watching people-which is what we do best-walk by and talk about petty things. When almost everyone left but the members of the organization, we went home to have our own real party, the one Roxas was supposedly setting up for.

* * *

We all stayed in our dress clothes but had more fun, without the presence of Xemnas or Siax. I now have hatred towards my superior for the crap he pulled me through. It was totally uncalled for. I saw Axel across the talking with a few other members, oh crap. The surprise, I forgot all about it. I walked towards him and smiled.

"So, what about that surprise?" I asked, taking a hold of his hand. He smirked and began pulling me out of the living room I took the time to notice how hot he looked in dress clothes. He had his jacket draped over his shoulder and his tie was loosened up and his hair was slightly messy.

We walked out onto the top of the clock tower and he sat his glass and jacket down on the ledge. "Mae," he began, turning towards me and talking both my hands. "I love you soo much that it would hurt if you left for whatever reason. When you aren't near me, I loose that fire within me. I know this all sounds cheesy and stupid and soo not me, but I mean it." He continued but then began to kneel down on one knee. "Maexji, the Dark Guardian, my girlfriend, my everything," he said and I began to get tears in my eyes, knowing what was to come next. He pulled out a little black box and opened it while he said the next four words, "will you marry me?"

My hands went up to my mouth and I cried harder. I reached down with shaky fingers to grab the ring, picking it up softly, afraid it would shatter in seconds. It was so beautiful. There was a single small diamond in the middle with onyx and ruby gems intertwining around it. It was amazing, breathtakingly beautiful. I nodded and he smiled, with tears in his eyes, too. He took the ring and placed it on my ring finger. "Thank you," he said. "I know I didn't have to do this and where I lived you never got married and I know if you were to ever go back home, your parents would want to see you get married and not just out with some random guy. I did this for you and I'm so happy you said yes," he said kissing me on the forehead.

"I love you Axel," I said, tilting my face up to kiss him on the lips. It was a nice kiss, soft and sweet. A scream, that sounded like bloody murder, shot through the air, stilling us and out kiss. I looked to my right and saw Xion, her mouth open with the past scream, her eyes completely black, and her skin pale white. In a flash she was on her knees and holding a sword that erupted through her abdomen. Terrible memories came back with that picture when I had my last battle. I stood there like a stone, my hands clutching Axel's shirt and tie. Xion slowly drifted into shadows, with the sword clattering to the ground when a figure appeared behind the scene.

The figure stepped out into the light and I saw who it was.

My soon to be step-brother.

**OMFG, right? I hope you catch that, I let it slip earlier. But I know too fast too quick? I allways do that but I couldn't wait any longer. Please read and review. Just an FYI, this is the longest chapter I made, FIVE count it one...two...three...four..._FIVE!_ I'm so proud of myself. I think I put like two and a half chapters into one for you guys.**

**Here's a question:**

**Tell me your favorite Fanfiction story(no matter how long or short it might be) I'll read it and whichever one I like the most I'll sent you(the one who nominated it) a preview of the next chapter. Sound good, eh? **

**Luv Alex!**


End file.
